Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to lumbar and cervical fusion devices, and, more particularly, to a facet screw system and method used in spinal surgeries.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional lumbar fusion, facet screws, facet fusion, and screw fixation systems include devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,518, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0149030, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0192551, the complete disclosures of which, in their entireties, are herein incorporated by reference.